


A Surprise Wake Up

by devil



Category: Rayman (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil/pseuds/devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murfy puts Rayman into the most awkward situations sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Surprise Wake Up

It was another fine day to waste napping at the Snoring Tree, and that's exactly what Rayman, Globox, Polokus, and all their Teensie friends did. Sprawled sleeping all around the branches, no one hears Murfy landing near Rayman. Mischievous didn't even begin to cover describing the grin on his face.

"Rayman," he shakes the boy's shoulder, kneeling next to him. Some half aware mumbling is all he gets. "C'mon Ray, wake up!"

"Whaaaat?" Rayman rubs his eyes then groans, using his arm to cover his eyes. The sun was too bright for him right now. Not getting a response from the Greenbottle, he huffs, about to go back to sleep. Then he starts to feel something messing with his belt.

"What are you doing!" Waking right up, grabs Murfy's shoulders, trying to stop him. A light blush was starting to take over his face.

"I thought it was obvious, but," Murfy shrugs, "right now I'm trying to get your pants off. Then, after that, I was going to su--"

"I know that! Murfy, we can't be doing this here, right now!" Face turning redder, he motions to their surroundings, pointing out the others who only slept feet away. As if Murfy somehow could have missed them. "There's...our friends are around us! Someone can see or hear us."

"Shhh, you worry too much, Ray." Murfy holds a finger up to his lips then laughs. Gently, he starts to rub the younger man through his pants, causing shivers out of him. "It's all going to be fine, just keep your voice down."

Sucking on his bottom lip, Rayman takes a final glance around. Everyone was sound asleep, and like most Glade inhabitants, they were heavy sleepers. Sighing, he leans back some, nodding. "Fine, just be careful, alright?" 

"Whatever you say, captain!" Wasting no time, Murfy undoes the clasps of Rayman's belt and pulls his zipper down, yanking his pants partially down afterwards. Meanwhile, Rayman nervously looks around, making sure the others were still asleep. This felt so wrong, but at the same time, it was exciting. Probably a sign that he was spending too much time around Murfy.

Lost in thoughts for a few seconds, his attention is immediately snapped back to Murfy, feeling his soft hand take hold of his mostly flaccid member. A sharp gasp escapes him. It almost makes Murfy laugh.

"Remember what I said about being quiet? Unless maybe you want everyone to hear! Uhuhuh," The Greenbottle teases, stroking Rayman's cock to life. Thanks to his skilled hands, within minutes it's hard in his hand. 

Clamping his own hand over his mouth, Rayman attempts to glare at Murfy at first. The boy finds himself unable too, though. Soon, he's writhing in Murfy's hand. It felt so nice, but didn't really compensate for what was to come. 

"Hurry up, Murf."

"Impatient, much?" Murfy laughs, always having to have the last word of things. Dipping down, he doesn't hesitate to give his boyfriend what he wants. All of the boy's focus goes into not yelping out when his dick is taken into Murfy's hot mouth.

Knowing that for Rayman's sake he had to be quick, Murfy gets right to work. At first he takes a moment to lap at the head, playing with the boy's skin with his tongue, while slow beginning to move up and down. One of his hands is wrapped around his base, giving gentle squeezes.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Rayman tries to hold his breath to not make so much noise. All it results in is him letting it all in little whimpers. 

"F-faster, Mur." The words come out in a mangled whisper. Slowly, Rayman reaches forward, cupping the man's face and gently stroking his long ears with a thumb. Part of him was tempted to grab a fistful of his hair and push him forward, but the boy restrained himself to just watching as Murfy's head bobs between his legs.

Always the talker, even with a full mouth, Murfy responds. All it sounds like is muffled noise against Ray's cock. It sends vibrations through it, making the blonde shiver and groan in pleasure, pleasure that immediately puts him back on edge.

"Did you hear something?" His head snaps around, trying to locate whatever noise he thought he heard. Huffing, Murfy removes him from his mouth, though takes a lick along his shaft before responding.

"Ray, you're just being paranoid, everyone's sleeping." Not wanting him to go soft over this, Murfy starts to pump him with his hand, at the same time rubbing his thigh in an attempt to calm him down. "Everyone is asleep, now come on, let's continue with our fun!"

Leaning up, he gives Rayman a kiss on the chin. Taking a final look around, the boy then nods, smiling at Murfy. "Alright, go on."

Meanwhile, Polokus, who was simply meditating, not sleeping, does his best to keep from giggling. It made him so happy to hear his creatures get along, the last thing he wanted to do was ruin the boy's fun.


End file.
